halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Leigh Brackett/4-6 timeline
Leigh Brackett is a character in the ''Halloween'' franchise. He first appeared in the original Halloween, played by Charles Cyphers. In the movie Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later, a retcon was established which removed Halloween 4, 5, and 6 from continuity. As a result, the biography of this Leigh Brackett is drastically different to the one who appears the H20 timeline onwards. This version of the character appears in Halloween, Halloween II, and Halloween II: The Blackest Eyes. Biography Leigh Brackett was born in the town of Haddonfield, Illinois. When he was a teenager, he started to date Judith Myers. The relationship lasted for a short time and ended when Leigh left for college. When he learned of her death, Leigh decided to became a cop. Once he was on the force, he started to uncover the history of Haddonfield. He eventually became the sheriff of Haddonfield. At some point he got married and had a daughter named Annie. On October 31st, 1978, Sheriff Brackett responded to a call about a break-in at Nichol's Hardware Store. Accompanied by his deputies, he determined that only a few meager items were stolen inlcuding a mask, a length of rope and a knife. He soon learned the identity of the perpetrator when he encountered a psychiatrist from Warren County named Doctor Sam Loomis. Loomis told Sheriff Brackett that "evil" had come to his little town in the form of an escaped mental patient named Michael Myers. Although Brackett took Loomis' warning with fair measure, there was little action he could take. Sam advised keeping a look-out for Michael Myers and the two agreed to conduct a stake out at the old, abandoned Myers house. By the following evening, nothing had occurred to give Sheriff Brackett any further cause for alarm, but Loomis insisted that his men and he should conduct an intensive city-wide search for Myers. He recounted how Myers had stolen the headstone of his late sister, Judith, but Sheriff Brackett dismissed his concerns, citing it as no more than a Halloween prank. Brackett quickly discovered that Loomis' concerns were warranted, for on that same evening, Michael Myers brutally murdered the sheriff's daughter, Annie. Halloween (1978) It was his own deputy Gary Hunt, who discovered Annie Brackett's body and informed her father. Sheriff Brackett blamed Loomis for the crime, accusing him of letting Michael out in the first place. Now that he was ready to take the psychiatrist seriously, Brackett called in all of his resources to conduct a search for Michael Myers. He then went home to tell his wife of the news about their daughter. Halloween II (1981) Leigh retired in 1981 and his family moved to to St. Petersburg, Florida in the south, his position being taken over by Ben Meeker. Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers '' Appearances * Halloween (1978) * Halloween (novelization) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween II (novelization) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers ''(mentioned) * Halloween IV (novelization) (mentioned) * Halloween II: The Blackest Eyes See Also * Leigh Brackett * Lee Brackett * Leigh Brackett (H20 timeline) References Category:Male characters Category:Law Enforcement Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Halloween II (1981) characters Category:Chaos Comics.Halloween characters Category:2000's deaths